peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
What Makes the Space Cadet Futuristic
At the Futuristic village, George, generous of having Judy returned, released Lumpy, Roo, and the Lost Animal Boys. Gil was standing before him. "Stand before us." George said. "I already am." Gil replied. Susan was wearing a cyan spacesuit-styled dress, a matching belt, gloves, and boots, Lumpy was wearing a green spacesuit and a helmet, and Roo was wearing a bottomless silver pot and lid as a robot costume. "What's the spaceman doing, Lumpy?" Susan asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Lumpy replied. "What's he saying, Lumpy?" Roo asked. "He's saying 'Gil Nexdor, mighty warrior, saved Judy Jetson, make spaceman heap glad'." Lumpy answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Susan giggled. George put a space helmet on Gil's head. "I'll make you, Gil, a great space cadet. You are now King of the Future." Gil did a robotic beep and the animal boys cheered. Then, they all sat down, Gil next to George. Judy passed the pipe to George and then Gil. "Teach us that Gil is a brother to all of the space cadets." Judy said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Lumpy said. "So, what makes the space cadet futuristic?" asked Boo Boo. "When did he first say 'Beep'?" Pixie and Dixie asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Roo called. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" George smiled. Then the futuristic characters begin to sing as Roo, Susan, and Lumpy took a turn with the pipe. Futuristic Characters: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the spaceman Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the spaceman He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the futuristic characters and animal boys danced. Jane Jetson, George's wife, stopped Roo. "No dance." Jane said. "Go get firewood." "Okay." Roo replied as he went to get the firewood. Futuristic Characters: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Beep"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say Beep"? Hana Mana Ganda In the space book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big beep When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Kevin was trying to impress Nazz, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Wilma Flintstone. Meanwhile, Judy is dancing in front of Lumpy on a drum. Lumpy was impressed. Judy got off the drum and goes over to him. Futuristic Characters: What made the space cadet futuristic What made the space cadet futuristic Let's go back a million years To the very first space prince After Roo got the firewood, he saw that Judy was kissing Lumpy. "Eww!" Roo said in disgust. "Oh well." Roo shrugged, as he continued to dance, Lumpy blushed and grinned. He then did a robotic beep and joined in the dance. Futuristic Characters: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since George smirked at this and watched Lumpy and Judy dance. Futuristic Characters: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the spaceman No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The space cadet's futuristic Then Gil and Susan danced in the line, followed by the futuristic characters, Augie, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Baba Looey, Ding-a-Ling, Judy, Lumpy, and Roo. Judy kissed Lumpy as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Susan said, as she danced with Gil while Lumpy danced with Judy. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Gil said. "Okay!" Susan, Lumpy, Roo, and the animal boys said as they followed Gil back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Kiara was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Kiara turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a cage by Snoops. "Hey, let me out!" Kiara cried as Snoops took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Kiara, but Captain McLeach would like a word with you." Snoops said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction